Standing Still
by KyuuriSon
Summary: Goten's been in love with Marron for two years. But there's a problem- She's dating his best friend. How will he cope with this? Will he ever tell Marron how he feels? *chapter 3 up*
1. Bottled Emotions

AN: Wooo... a G/M/T love triangle ^^ it's kinda a songfic... not really... maybe in the future -_-  
  
Tell me if i should continue or not... oh yeah, and Goten has his own apartment now  
  
Music to set the mood: "My December" by Linkin Park  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ/GT- the badass Akira.  
  
Standing Still  
  
Chapter 1- Bottled Emotions  
  
  
  
He was floating. Blackness surrounded him, and his ebony eyes stared blankly ahead of him. Images began to appear, simple every day images that he was forced to watch every single day in his miserable life. Trunks. He watched his best friend smirking cockily, as he put his arm around a certain blonde. Paresu. Her giggling echoed inside of his head as he watched her with some green haired freak. London. The green haired man that stole his former girlfriend away from him. Trunks, again. Telling him there's other fish in the sea. Marron. Flashing him that gorgeous smile of hers, telling him there's someone better for him out there. And lastly, Trunks and Marron. Standing together, holding hands, smiling at him. He screamed. The image of his two best friends shattered like glass. Marron stood before him. Her delicate hand outstretched, beckoning for him to come. His gaze softened, and he flew towards her. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her, and his strong hand closed around her small one. Then, she disappeared.  
  
Goten woke up in a cold sweat. Pulling the covers off of him, he got up and went into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He opened the fridge and drank straight from carton. In two gulps the carton was empty. He crushed the milk carton into a ball and threw it in the trash can. He'd been having the same dream for the past two weeks. Goten glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:05 A.M.  
  
"No use trying to go back to sleep..." Goten thought aloud as he exited the kitchen and ambled down the hallway and into the bathroom. He turned on the nobs to the shower and rid himself of his boxers. Goten stood there, letting the lukewarm water run over his body. His mind wandered and he began to think of Marron. Marron... his best female friend. The woman he ran to when he found out about Paresu and London. She consoled him in his time of need, and over time he found himself falling for her. Hard. He never told Trunks though, because he felt the same way about Marron. Goten had just stood by and watched while Trunks went after Marron. And for that he kicked himself, over and over and over. Trunks and Marron have been going out for two years now. They're probably going to get married. During those two years Goten found it very difficult to hide his emotions. He felt so happy around Marron... so alive... all his problems, miseries were gone whenever he was with her. But, she loved Trunks. And only Trunks. Oh, how he envied Trunks... sometimes Goten even hated him for it. Just watching them together made Goten wish he had a gun. Sighing, the demi-Saiyan rubbed shampoo into his hair. He tried getting over Marron by dating, well, a LARGE selection of girls, but none of them made him feel the way Marron did. Not even Paresu made him feel this way. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The wet demi-Saiyan left the bathroom and went into the bedroom to change. He went to his dresser to pick out some clothes when a picture on top of the dresser caught his eye. It was of Marron and him. Pan had taken it, the sneaky devil. He smiled at the memory. They were at the fair together, Trunks, Marron, Pan, Bura and him. Trunks was off buying Bura cotton candy, and Marron and him were just sitting together, talking.  
  
"It'll never happen..." Goten said bitterly as he put the picture face down. He changed and went back to the kitchen for something to eat. As he was scrounging around for food, the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey Goten-chan! Wow... you're up early!" Goten smiled. It was Marron.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. So, whats up?"  
  
"Nothin', just calling to remind you of our plans today. Still wanna go?"  
  
"Of course! Erm... what are we doing again?" Goten could almost see the sweatdrop on Marron's head.  
  
"We're going to a movie... remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! What time?"  
  
"8:00, after Trunks gets off work," Goten's smile faded. "Are you going to bring Keiko?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've dumped her already!"  
  
"Uhh... oh!" Goten felt stupid. Forgetting that he had a girlfriend. "No, I haven't dumped her." Yet.  
  
"That's good. So I'll see you at 8?"  
  
"Uh... yeah, 8."  
  
"Alright, ja ne, Goten-chan!"  
  
"Ja ne." He hung up the phone and sat down at the small table and put his head down. For some reason he had lost his appetite. 


	2. A Quick Visit

AN: *huggles and candy to all the reviewers* you guys are awesome! ^^ here's your chappie, lily :P be prepared for some MAJOR ooc on Goten's part...   
Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira... and Shuu Wireless is just some non-existent cell phone company -_-   
Music: Endless Sorrow by Ayumi Hamasaki 

* * *

Standing Still Chapter 2: A quick visit 

* * *

Goten stared at his cellular phone, utterly dreading the call he was going to make. He slowly dialed the number and held the phone to his ear, waiting and hoping the person would either not be home, or just not answer.   
"Moshi moshi!" Answered a cheerful, bubbly voice.   
_Damn..._ "Hey... darling, whats up?"   
"Goten-kuuuuuuuuuun!" Goten held the phone away from his sensitive Saiyan ears. "Take me to the mall!"   
"Ehhh... well, what about our plans?"   
"What plans? Oh... the movie? Blah! But thats so BORING!" Keiko whined. Goten rolled his eyes.   
"Well, we're going."   
"But-"   
"I'll pick you up at 7, we're going to dinner at some fancy restaurant then to the late showing of..." Goten scratched his head as he ignored his girlfriends protests. "Oh! White... Silk or something like that. Alright, Keiko?"   
"Got-"   
"Alright. See you at 7." Goten pressed the "end call" button and put the phone back in his pocket. He recoiled on his couch and stared at the ceiling. His current girlfriend, Keiko, had to be the most annoying girl he'd ever met. Goten began wondering what the hell he was thinking (or drinking) when he had the nerve to ask this woman out. Sighing, Goten looked at his watch. 4 pm. _Well, I could stop by Gohan's place..._ Hell, why not. He hadn't seen his older brother since he got a job at Shuu Wireless (AN: hehehe ^^ well, why not? he loves cell phones...) Goten got off the couch and left his apartment. The demi-Saiyan took to the sky and breathed in the fresh, spring air. It's been awhile since he had actually been outside, enjoying the sunshine, instead of being cooped up selling cellular phones.   
Goten landed on Gohan's front porch and knocked on the door. After a few seconds it opened, and Goten smiled.   
"Uncle Goten!" Pan flung herself at her uncle.   
"Hey Pan-chan! Wow... you've grown!" Pan rolled her eyes and dragged him inside.   
"We've missed you around here, you know! After-" Pan stopped right there. She was sure that her Uncle's reasonings for not coming by anymore was because of Paresu, and what place did she have scolding him for it? Pan sat down on the couch next to her Uncle.   
"How's Trunks been?" She asked out of pure curiousity. Yeah, she still had a small crush on him, but she knew she was too young for him and accepted that fact. Besides, she had a boyfriend anyways.   
"He's ok." Pan glanced at her Uncle. Usually he'd ramble on and on about what mess Trunks had gotten himself into and how he got invovled in trying to set things right again but it ended blowing up in both of their faces anyway. Something was wrong with her Uncle... terribly wrong. Before she could pry him for more info, her dad walked in.   
Gohan put on his glasses. "Goten!" Goten got up from the couch and hugged his older brother. "It's been a long time.. what have you been doing these past two and a half years?" Gohan inquired. The old demi-Saiyan gave his 16 year old daughter "the look", which resulted in her snorting and leaving the room. The brothers sat down at the table.   
"Oh, same old same old. I got my own apartment now, and a job." Goten responded. Gohan smiled, his little brother was finally learning responsibility. Something which everyone thought he would NEVER learn.   
"So I hear, Kaasan's thrilled. Seems like you've tamed your wild and crazy side."   
Goten smirked at his brother. "Not entirely, Gohan." Gohan chuckled.   
"Where's Videl?" Goten asked.   
"Shopping with Kaasan."   
"Oh." Gohan looked at his brother.   
"Goten? Is something bothering you?"   
Goten sighed. He needed to tell someone about Marron. Who better to tell then his brother?   
"Marron... it's Marron. I'm... in love with her."   
Gohan frowned. It wasn't surprising, there had always been a small attraction between him and Marron. But an even bigger attraction between Trunks and Marron. "Goten... she's dating Trunks."   
Goten hung his head. "I know, I know. I've stood by and watched her with him for two years now... it's killing me..." Goten sighed. "I've tried dating other girls, but.. it just won't go away."   
Gohan saw the despair in his brother's coal eyes. He looked so lost.. "Does she know?"   
Goten shook his head. "Only you know. Don't tell anyone, please Gohan? Please?"   
"I won't tell anyone. But you're just making things worse for yourself, Goten. Just admiring her from afar.. you should tell her."   
"But she'll reject me... not only that but our friendship will be ruined."   
Gohan was about to respond when Goten's cell phone rang. The young demi-Saiyan rolled his eyes, knowing who it was.   
"Yeah? Keiko... No.. I.. No! Just wear something you already have... yes Trunks will be there.. Marron too... No we're not going to the mall... I'm at my bro... But... Kei... Alright! Fine! Ja!" Goten put the phone away, and got up looking very annoyed.   
"Girlfriend?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded.   
"Sorry Gohan-san, she wants to be picked up.. now." Gohan smiled warily at his brother and escorted him to the door.   
"What're you doing with her?" Goten shrugged.   
"I don't know myself, just lonely I suppose." Gohan gave him a knowing look.   
"Ok, ok, I was jealous!"   
"Get rid of her, and quick." Goten grinned and hugged his brother.   
"Tell Videl hi for me."   
"Sure thing, see ya bro!" Goten waved and took off, he felt a little better now that he told someone, but not 100% better. He needed to get rid of Keiko until that would happen. 

* * *

AN: I know... that was sooo not Goten. But hey, he's depressed! And he's matured a little... so of course he'd act different! Course he's not going to be like this the entire time though... 


	3. Dinner

AN: 'nother chappie.. next chappie will be a song fic   
Suggested music: Bizarre Love Triangle by Stabbing Westward 

* * *

**Keiko's Condo, 7:30 p.m.**

* * *

Goten leaned against the wall, his stomach churning. They just got back from the mall, and she was upstairs getting ready for tonight. Of course she just HAPPENED to forget her purse at home, thus him spending most of his cash on her. The demi-Saiyan glanced up as she walked down the stairs in a black tube top with a black leather coat, a black leather mini skirt and thigh-high black boots. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. _Marron would look better in that outfit.._ Goten thought, then shook the thought from his head. 

"I'm ready to go!" Keiko squealed as she latched onto his arm. Goten lead her out to his air car, got in and started the engine. 

* * *

**Ronchella's Italian Restaurant, 8:00 p.m.**

* * *

Goten and Keiko entered the fancy Italian Restaurant and looked around for the two people they were supposed to meet. Keiko spotted the purple haired wonder in one of the booths in the back, squealed, and ran over to him, leaving her clueless boyfriend behind. 

"Ooooooo! Trunksie-chan! Hi!" Keiko squealed again, glomping the CEO of Capsule Corp. Trunks blushed and glanced at his scowling girlfriend. 

"Ehhh... hi Keiko, oh look! There's Goten! Hey Goten!" Trunks brushed the girl off and got up to meet his friend. 

"Humph!" Keiko glanced at the other blonde across the table, who was glaring at her menacingly. Keiko stuck her tongue out at her. 

Trunks led his best friend over to the table where the two blondes sat glaring at each other. Both of them sweatdropped, and tried to sit next to their respective girlfriends, but Keiko refused to have Trunks sit next to anyone else. So, Goten sat next to Marron. The two watched as Keiko glomped Trunks and flirted with him like there was no tomorrow. Trunks kept glancing at Marron, blushed, and tried to pull the girl off of him- but to no avail. Marron scowled at them both and diverted her attention to Goten. 

"So... Goten-chan... whats up?" She asked, trying to ignore what was going on across the table. 

"Not much..." Goten glanced at Keiko then back at Marron, deciding to give her his full attention. "Whats it like having Bura as a roommate?" Marron giggled. 

"It's interesting. She goes out with a new guy every week, I swear. Seems as though she has a commitment-phobia too," Goten wondered what she meant by that. Before he could ask the waiter came up. 

"Hello! Can I take your order?" 

"Uhmmm... everything on the menu x 2." Goten said, not even looking at the menu. Marron sweatdropped. 

"Sara rosa, and a diet Coke," She said, handing the waiter her menu. 

"And how about you love birds?" The waiter asked, making Trunks blush even more. 

"I'll get whatever he gets!" Keiko screeched glomping the purple haired wonder. 

"Everything on the menu." He said. Both Keiko and the waiter fell over anime style. 

"Um... your order will be ready... hopefully sometime within the next two hours... ermm..." The waiter ran off into the kitchen. 

"Awwwwwww! But what if we're late for the movie?!" Keiko whined. Goten shrugged. 

"We'll do something else then." 

"Yeah, a chick flick doesn't really seem all that appealing anyway..." Marron gave Trunks a look. "Oh I mean, of course it's appealing! Eheh..." 

* * *

**Two hours after Keiko's endless flirting...**

* * *

Five carts of food were pulled over to the table where the four sat. The two demi-Saiyajin's drooled at the sight of the food. Keiko's eyes bulged as she watched the two devour one cart of food in less than 5 seconds. Marron just sat quietly, eating her sara rosa at a medium pace. In ten minutes the Saiyajin's were done eating. Goten leaned back with his hands on his stomach and a satisfied grin on his face. Trunks did the same. 

"Ahhh... that hits the spot.." Goten said, staring off into space. 

"Yeah..." Trunks answered, sipping his water. 

"Well! Now that we're late for the movie! What're we gonna do?" Keiko asked. 

"How about the arcade?" Marron suggested. 

"I know the perfect place..." Goten said, glancing at Marron out of the corner of his eye. 


End file.
